There are instances of a computer program run on a general-purpose PC (personal computer) or dedicated information terminal device containing depictions of violence or sex which are educationally undesirable for children. The same is also the case for content such as movies, and Patent Document 1 discloses an optical disk reproducer having a parental function that restricts viewing of content based on the personal data on a user viewing the content. By use of a parental function like this, parents can restrict the viewing by children of content which includes depictions educationally undesirable for children.